Close to You
by Drunk-in-Ambooty
Summary: Ambreigns One Shot, Dean gets a little worked up but Roman knows the right way to fix that


Roman sits by himself quietly wrapping his hands in medical tap in his personal locker room. It's different not having his crazy baby boy and his once two toned friend with him in the room. But that's the new deal. Ever since Seth turned on the stable, things changed. Schedules, feuds, feelings. The betrayal instantly split up the bond the three of them had with each other. Or at least splitting Dean and Roman from their friendship with Seth. Because when it came to Dean and Roman, and how they were with each other, it was a whole different subject. Their relationship blossoming into something greater and greater by the day. And when Seth turned on them, that connection between the two just got stronger in that time of need. But due to the now hectic schedules, the couple wasn't allowed to see each other as much as usual.

A loud knock interrupts the dead silence. Roman looks toward the door with furrowed brows. "Doors Open!" The knob turns quickly and Dean comes in. Rushing over to Roman before the door can even close. The big man drops the tape and quickly stands up. Deans now in front of the older man and before either can even utter a word lips meet and hands instantly start to grab. Dean feels Romans tongue lick across his bottom lip, boldly asking for entrance inside that hot mouth. It doesn't take long for Dean to give in to the intense feeling, and let Roman explore his mouth. But not without a fight for dominance. The two alpha males always trying to take control over the other. The two wet muscles swirl against each other, making Roman groan into the kiss. But soon later Dean pulls away abruptly and rests his head on Romans chest. Panting from the lack of oxygen, he breathlessly whispers out "I've missed you Rome!"

A smile plays at Romans lips knowing that the Ohioan was thinking about him. One hand finds it's way to the younger mans back while the other rests on his ass. "I've missed you too. So much baby boy." Hearing those words causes a sheepish grin to crawl onto Deans face. Making him bury his face in the older mans neck for a few seconds before breaking away and walking across the room.

"Damn, I hate these schedules! It's like I don't see you anymore big boy." Roman sits down, adjusting himself as he half listens the other mans rant. "I mean we could've still made a good team, even with Seth not here but no those dumb asses just had to split up the stable! I mean just because one damn hound left doesn't mean that the others can't play nice with each other! It's affecting outside of my work life too! I don't see you that much anymore Roman!" Dean can feel the anger boiling up in the pit of his stomach as he goes on and on. It gets to much for him and he can't help but let his fist quickly connect with a locker.

Roman's up and over there in an instant to check out the damage on the crazed Deans hand. Seeing the knuckles start to swell and bruise. But the adrenaline from Dean doesn't fade and he doesn't feel the pain set in. "Stand right here." Though the energy still rushes through him, he listens to the older man and stays in the same place as Roman gets the medical tape for his bruised knuckles. Tape in hand, Roman goes over to Dean and pushes him down onto a bench, before tending to the wound.

When finished Roman tilts Deans head up to look into his eyes. "Don't do that again. No matter how pissed off you are, alright baby boy? Yeah, this new schedule is fucked up, and we don't have any matches together, but you never know Triple H might get his head out of his ass and stop being an arrogant bitch. He'll notice that we can make him a lot more money if we're a team. Just gotta try to be patient, alright?" Dean lets out a small huff but still says alright before rubbing a hand down his face. A sigh passes Romans lips as he pulls Dean back up to him.

"Just gotta be patient..."

Roman pulls Dean in for a hug. They stay like that for a while swaying slightly and draining the tension from Dean's body and holding onto him with all he's got. He worries about Dean's angry outbursts sometimes, he's just so afraid he'll hurt someone, or worse, himself. When things really get down to it, Dean's a big sweetheart, and he knows what will get him back into his own skin.

Roman's hands drift lower down his waist and to his hips, lips kissing softly on Dean's neck at first, then getting feistier. Humming in affirmation, Dean's cock twitches against Roman's thigh, grinning against his lips, heat already pooling in his abdomen.

"I'll make you _beg_ baby boy, you're gonna scream for me, right?" Roman utters in a quiet voice only above a whisper, "I'll make you come so hard you see stars, baby,"

"I dare you to try-" Roman abruptly slams Dean back into the lockers behind him, rutting into Dean's already hard dick and grasping at his dusty brown hair and pulling, successfully coaxing a harsh gasp from his lovers soft lips. Roman bites Dean's collarbone eliciting a rough groan, soothing the mark with his tongue and sucking, continuing up his exposed neck. Dean grabs for purchase in Roman's hair as he desperately tries to hold in the sounds threatening to escape his mouth, grabbing at the long black hair and sharply yanking back, Dean exposes his throat. with a sly grin he drags his teeth across the tender flesh and then sucking at one spot hard enough to bruise. the taller man pushes his thigh between the smaller man's, causing more friction. With an intense need of more skin to torture with his tongue, he takes Dean's already hiked up shirt and pulls it up to expose his toned chest and cutie patootie tum-tumm, the sharp cold of the lockers completely forgotten, Roman turns Dean around so his face is pressed up against the rattling metal, and unceremoniously pulling down Dean's thick pants and boxers.

"Don't waste a single second huh, big boy?" Dean's voice is muffled, thick with pleasure, "Not that I'm complaining," Roman crouches lower and takes his hips in his hands, grip strong yet still somehow caring and primal. Once he's level with his waiting hole, he tongues his entrance ruthlessly and eating up the loud moans and gasps it causes like a life force.

"Please," it's wild and unbidden from Dean's lips, "Please, oh God please Joe, _please_ I'm ready," quickly thrusting one, then two fingers in his asshole, Dean's ready for him. Finally releasing his dick from his too-tight pants, he raises his throbbing cock and placing himself at his entrance, he slowly slides in, lubricated only with his saliva. By the time he's halfway in, he feels close, but he pushes away the urge because _damn,_ Dean is so tight and so hot and he can only think of how much both of them need this so much and he pushed further in, until he hits the spot that makes Dean moan like he's a virgin. He fucks like he fights, hard and strong, but most of all like there is no alternative than coming out on top, that's just another wonderful thing about his beautiful Dean, and how he looks beneath him.

"Oh _fuck _Jon you're so good," each word punctuated by the rattle of his shoulders making contact with the lockers at every strong thrust deeper inside of him. Roman reaches in front of the unclothed man with only his pants bunched around his ankles, he grabs the rock hard dick and rubs him off in rhythm with his thrusts. He's so close, and so is Dean. He can tell by the way his muscles flex on his back and his neck, that he's going to cum. He twists his wrist at the head and the effects are obvious. He's muttering, and if Roman wasn't so close to him he probably wouldn't have heard the words.

He can't seem to talk above a harsh whisper, " Joe I love you" is all he can make from the almost nonsensical mutterings. The feeling words are what make Roman's thrusts in Dean hit his spot _over_ and _over_ and he can feel the need to come so hard and to make Dean come harder, and one last flick of his hand makes Dean tense up and he feels the cum all over his hand and he repeats Dean's words in his head, _I love you _and he comes hard, and hot, and uncontrollable.

Once the post-orgasm haze clears, Roman slowly pulls out, using Dean's discarded shirt to clean them both up, then sliding to the ground next to Dean where they sit leaning against each other.

"I love you too, Jon.


End file.
